


You & Me are Golden

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Age Play, Lack of Communication, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's an adult.<br/>(Except when he's not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So this follows canon, except Gabe and Travie are together instead of Gabe being married and shit I guess? It worked for the story so that's what I went with ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gabe’s an adult.

He’s an adult and he likes being in control, he likes knowing what his schedule is, likes making or buying his own meals and knowing that if he wants to go out tonight instead of staying in, he _can_ because he’s an _adult_ who makes his own decisions and doesn’t need anyone to tell him what to do. Doesn’t _want_ anyone to tell him what to do.

He’s a goddamn adult okay? He's in a band, he hosts a radio show semi-regularly, he's an actual _grownup_ , and he doesn’t need-he doesn’t need to be treated like a _child_. He can take care of himself, and he doesn’t need to be put in time-out, or have someone else make his meals for him, and he most certainly doesn’t need any of this-this _stuff_ these people are talking about on these blogs.

Stuff about...pacifiers, and regression? Time-outs (okay that sounds alright), spankings (maybe), someone else making the meals (okay he can dig it), watching cartoons (well he does that anyway), coloring (sounds relaxing he’ll bite), playing with _toys_? Well. Okay, _maybe_ it sounds okay. _Maybe_ he wouldn’t mind it. Maybe, just _maybe_ , the idea of being able to just sit and color with crayons, while someone makes him food, or puts on Power Rangers or Ninja Turtles for him is really intriguing and sounds really nice.

Gabe sighs and shuts his laptop, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He doesn’t want to have to deal with this. He jumps when he feels hands on his shoulders, gently massaging, then smiles and turns his head so he can look out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Trav.” Travie grins at him, and squeezes his shoulders a last time before sliding his hands onto Gabe’s biceps.

“Hey Gabey, you okay?” Gabe nods and sits back in his chair, smiling up at Travie.

“Yeah I’m fine, just tired, y’know? It’s hard work doing radio shows and being super popular.” Travie snorts and brings a hand up to muss Gabe’s hair.

“Right. Well I think even popular part time radio hosts need rest. Bedtime Gabe.” Gabe scoffs, ignoring the slight flutter in his stomach.

“Bedtime? It ain’t even eleven yet Trav, you’re crazy, man. No bedtime for me.” Travie just chuckles, and spins Gabe’s desk chair, so he’s facing him. Travie sets his hands on the armrests of the chair, and leans forward so he’s face to face with Gabe.

“You’re going to bed Gabe. You’re tired, and I _know_ you haven’t slept well all week and I’m damn sure you’re gonna collapse if you keep going. Go, or I’m going to make you.” Gabe groans, and slumps down in his chair, making a big show of protesting.

“But I don’t _wanna_ Travis!” Travie grins, and leans forward, giving Gabe a quick peck on the lips, before he grips Gabe’s forearms, using his hold to pull Gabe up and out of the chair, until he’s pulled into Travie’s arms.

“Oh but you’re gonna _Gabriel_.” The next second, Gabe’s being lifted and thrown over Travie’s shoulder, both of them laughing as Gabe pretends to struggle.

When Travie’s got Gabe firmly in bed, pajamas and all, he gives him a kiss, and tells him he loves him. Gabe pulls the blankets up, and drifts off to sleep, firmly not thinking about how good it felt to have Travie put him to bed.

This was staying a fantasy, Gabe could deal with this on his own.

He was fine.

\-----

Over the course of the next few months, Gabe follows several more -non extreme, this isn’t a sexual thing, and he _refuses_ to wear a fucking diaper- ageplay blogs, makes some friends (no pictures though, jesus what if one of them was a _fan_?), and soon enough, has a pretty closely knit circle of fellow “littles” and a couple of “daddies” who are nice and helpful.

He’s found out a lot about himself, like when he “regresses” he feels like he’s about six years old, he wants to be put into time-out when he’s misbehaving, he wants Travie to call him “baby boy” and then follow it up with cuddles and watching cartoons. He wants to draw Travie pictures and have Travie praise him for them, then have him clean up and give him macaroni and cheese -vegan of course, being little isn’t going to change his morals- on a Blues Clues plate with a little fork and a sippie cup. And okay, he _really_ wants a pacifier; it’s something associated with babies, but he really, _really_ wants one.

His online friends encourage him to tell Travie about it. He isn’t sure how many ways he can say ‘ _hell no_ ’ online, but he’s gotten pretty creative, because he’s keeping this firmly to himself, because he’s fairly certain if anyone -Travie- found out, he’d die. Like, _die_. 

For real.

\-----

Travie doesn’t ask for much.

Things he does ask for, like coming home to meals -bought or made, he doesn’t care- when he hasn’t been home all day and Gabe has, or being able to sleep in on Sundays, or keeping their home at least livable, those things are pretty easy, and for the most part, are pretty much lived up to.

For the most part.

Right now though, the last one, keeping where they live livable? He’s going to have to have a talk with Gabe about that one.

A nice, _long_ talk. Maybe with a powerpoint.

There are socks and shirts all over the floor, and not just in the bedroom either. They’re in the _kitchen_ , how do shirts and socks even _get_ in the kitchen??? There are charging cables all over, not even plugged in, headphones lying by the couch, just _waiting_ to get stepped on, and of _course_ , Gabe’s laptop is sitting right next to them, still on.

Travie sighs, and picks the laptop up, glancing at the screen as he does. A slow grin spreads across his face when he sees the tab that’s up, then proceeds to sit on the armrest of their couch.

He _knew_ Gabe had a tumblr, he just knew it.

He scrolls a bit, looking at some posts on Gabe’s dashboard, lots of vegan shit, politics, dogs, a couple of fall out boy pictures, nothing too exciting. He gets bored after a bit, and is contemplating just shutting the laptop, when he sees another tab open. It’s titled “Baby Boy <3” and well, Travie’s interest is piqued.

When he clicks on the tab, he’s greeted by a picture of a man wrapped in a blanket, sucking on a pacifier, and hugging a stuffed animal to his chest.

And, okay, he’s friends with Pete Wentz, and he’s dating Gabe Saporta, it’s definitely not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen, and he _has_ heard of this kind of stuff, so it’s not like it’s a huge shock. The biggest shock, is that Gabe’s _looking_ at this picture, has it _liked_ , and apparently he follows this blog.

It’s not so much a shock that Gabe is into this kind of thing, Travie isn’t an idiot, Gabe has a stuffed bear that he cuddles with during naps, sucks his thumb when he thinks Travie isn’t paying attention, practically bounces with joy when any cartoon is on, and likes when Travie tucks him into bed, it isn’t a far reach; however, it _is_ a shock that Gabe would keep something like this from his _boyfriend_. He’d thought they were closer than that.

Travie goes through Gabe’s likes (and he _knows_ this is a shitty thing to do, it’s a huge invasion of privacy and if he were any sort of decent man, he’d shut the laptop, and confront Gabe when he gets home), and finds out a lot that afternoon. Apparently Gabe _really_ likes the idea of a pacifier, and time-outs, and watching cartoons while cuddling, and when Travie calls him “baby boy”, and he even wants spankings on his bad days. He also finds out that Gabe is _terrified_ of Travie finding out, like to the point he’s telling people he’ll move to Zimbabwe if it ever happens.

By the time Travie closes Gabe’s laptop, making sure it’s open to the same place he found it, he’s deep in thought, and finishes cleaning their apartment half in a daze. He has no idea what he’s going to do about this, just that he can’t let Gabe continue to feel bad about something he clearly wants and needs.

\-----

A couple weeks pass, and Travie has no idea about how he’s going to go about this Thing. He followed a couple of the blogs he remembers seeing Gabe followed, and tries to pick up stuff from them. He sees a couple things about discipline, and how to properly do a time-out, or even spankings. He finds out he’d be considered the “daddy” in the equation, and really, the idea of Gabe calling him daddy and looking to him to take care of him is scary and exhilarating and basically, he’s overwhelmed, but in a good way.

At this point, he wants nothing more than to take care of Gabe, and make sure he’s _okay_. He just has no idea how he’s going to do it.

Until one Saturday, Gabe is lying on the couch, blanket thrown over him, and watching Saturday morning cartoons. There’s nothing particularly _little_ about it, in fact it’s something Gabe’s done before, but it just. It’s in that moment that Travie realizes how much Gabe wants this. He’s curled up, making himself seem smaller -a feat that should be impossible for all 6’4" of him, but somehow isn’t- and he has one hand resting near his slightly open mouth, like he wants to suck his thumb.

Travie decides right then, that if Gabe can’t ask for it, then Travie’s gonna give it to him anyway.

He walks to the side of the couch, and sets a hand on Gabe’s head, running his fingers through his unstyled hair. He feels Gabe tense momentarily, then breathes easier when he seems to relax. They stay like that for a moment, Travie watching Gabe’s small smile at something one of the characters on his cartoon did, before Travie speaks.

“Was gonna ask, you hungry?” Gabe shrugs with one shoulder, and Travie smiles. “If you want, I could make you some mac n’ cheese?” Gabe’s eyes widen, and he looks up at Travie.

“Yeah?” Travie nods, and smiles again.

“Yeah, you can eat it in here too, how’s that sound?” 

Gabe bites his lip, before nodding cautiously and quietly murmuring. “O-Okay, thank you.”

Travie stands, and bends down to kiss Gabe’s forehead. “Of course baby boy. Love you.” He doesn’t wait to see Gabe’s reaction, just turns and heads towards the kitchen, praying to whatever god there might be that he doesn’t screw this up.

When he’s made the (vegan) mac n’ cheese, he puts it into a little bowl they had from one of Bronx and Saint’s many sleepovers (it’s got a little Lightning McQueen on the bottom and Gabe had used it more than Bronx did, under the guise of pissing Pete off) and carries it out to where Gabe is still on the couch. Travie never thought he’d see the day where he’s relieved that Gabe hasn’t left the couch.

When Gabe notices his presence, he sits up, looking nervous, until he sees the bowl in Travie’s hand. Then he looks confused _and_ nervous. Travie doesn’t like that, so he quickly sits down on the couch at Gabe’s feet, and gestures for Gabe to sit next to him. “C’mon baby boy, sit with me. It’s a lazy day.” He raises his arm and makes a space for Gabe to sit, half worried Gabe won’t, but he does. He scoots over, bringing the blanket with him, and cuddles up into Travie’s side, timidly taking the bowl when Travie hands it to him.

Later, when Gabe’s finished his food, and Travie is laying sideways on the couch with Gabe between his legs and head resting on Travie’s chest, Gabe looks up at Travie, all wide-eyed. “I love you too d-Travie.” He blushes at his almost slip, and Travie lets it go, smiling at Gabe and running his fingers through his hair when Gabe rests his head again.

“I know you do baby boy, I know you do.”

\-----

This stuff has been happening for the last few months, and Gabe has _no idea_ how to handle it. The thing with the mac n’ cheese had been...it had been so surprising. It’d been _amazing_ and an awful tease, because it was everything Gabe wanted, but _knew_ he couldn’t have.

Except. Except it _kept happening_. Gabe would go into his little headspace, and he’d go quiet (even though that was the last thing he wanted to do when he was little, he still did it because the alternative was actually acting like a six year old in front of Travie) and Travie would-he’d be Gabe’s daddy.

Neither of them had said anything about it, but that was definitely what was happening. Because there was the thing with the mac n’ cheese and the cuddles and the cartoons, then one day a pack of crayons and some colorful paper had just _appeared_ , and then suddenly Gabe had a blanket with cute little cartoon snakes on it and Gabe was confused, but happy, and he also didn’t want to say anything.

He _couldn’t_ say anything, because if he did, then it could like, break the spell-or something. Gabe didn’t know, he just didn’t want to ruin it, because if he ruined it then he knew he'd cry. Gabe did _not_ like crying.

Which is why he was in an _awful_ mood today. He’d woken up that morning, after a whole two weeks without it, feeling little. He’d wanted to suck his thumb and drink from his sippie cup -that Travie definitely didn't know about- right away, but he _couldn’t_ because he had shit to do. Because as much as he could mentally feel like a six year old, he _was_ an adult. Most of the time.

So he’d spent the day pretty out of it, zoning most of the time because he just didn’t want to be big, didn’t want to deal with deadlines and contracts and _business_ , and by the time he got home, was in the worst mood he could possibly have been in.

When he finally got home, he was as far from happy as he could possibly get without screaming, so after he’d eaten, and was ready to go the fuck to bed and Travie asked him to wash dishes, he wasn’t happy. At all.

“Why can’t you just do the damn dishes!? I’m fucking tired and I just want to go to bed!” Travie raises his eyebrows, and pauses in the doorway of the kitchen, dirty plates in hand.

“Gabe, I just stayed home and did nothing but clean today, the _least_ you could do is wash the few dishes from tonight.”

“No.”

Travie looks incredulous. “No?”

Gabe shrugs and stands up from his chair, crossing his arms. “No. I’m not doing it.”

This is something Travie’s never really had to deal with before. Yes, Gabe’s gotten upset, pissed, and just plain _stubborn_ before, that’s not new. What _is_ new, is Gabe being little while in one of these moods. So, understandably, Travie’s a little thrown off.

Only a little though, because he’s been doing his research. He’s looked at those blogs, even talked to a couple people -who had been a little more than excited when he’d revealed himself as Gabe’s boyfriend- and gotten ideas and advice. So he isn’t completely lost.

Travie takes a deep breath, then levels Gabe with a stern look. “Alright, you’re going to sit back in your chair and think about this. I’m going to go put these in the sink, and when I get done, you’re either going to go wash them, or I’m going to punish you.” He shrugs casually, and turns to go into the kitchen, leaving Gabe to, well, think about his actions.

Travie takes his time in the kitchen, rinsing every dish more carefully than he usually bothers to, then wiping off the counters, then putting away the dishes that he’d washed earlier. When he finally runs out of ways to stall, he makes his way out of the kitchen, to see Gabe sullenly sitting in his chair. Travie sits in his chair across from him, and folds his arms on the table.

“You make your decision yet baby boy?”

Gabe nods. “Uh huh.” Travie raises his eyebrows, and Gabe looks down at his folded arms.”Uh huh. ‘m not gonna do it.”

Travie takes a deep breath and sits back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. “Are you sure about that?”

Gabe’s jaw clenches and he doesn’t look up, but he nods stubbornly. Travie sighs, and scoots his chair out. “Alright baby boy, over my lap.” Gabe’s head snaps up, eyes wide.

“W-What? No!”

Travie raises his eyebrows, then gets out of his chair, walking over to Gabe and gripping his bicep, using it to pull Gabe up and out of his chair. “Travie what are you-Travie please-” Travie ignores him, and pulls Gabe into his chest, giving a sharp slap to his ass when he protests. Gabe cries out and clings to Travie, his face flushing a dark red as he presses it to Travie’s neck. Travie lets him cling a moment, then pulls away slightly, so he can see Gabe’s face again.

“Do you know why you’re in trouble Gabe?” Gabe whimpers and nods. “Why, baby boy?” Gabe mumbles something unintelligible. “What baby?”

“I-I was bad.”

Travie nods, and rubs Gabe’s back. “Yes you were, why were you bad Gabe?”

Gabe sounds ashamed when he answers, “I didn’t listen to you.”

Travie nods again. “Good boy, but I’m not punishing you because of that, okay? You’ve had a bad day and I know you’re stressed, so I’m not punishing you for that.” He pauses, making sure Gabe’s following before he continues, “I _am _punishing you, because you yelled at me baby boy, and refused to be reasonable. You understand?” Gabe nods again still looking ashamed, but less nervous and terrified, which is good. Travie is quiet a minute, giving Gabe a moment to say no, and when he doesn’t, continues.__

__“That’s good Gabey, I want you over my lap, okay?” Gabe takes a deep breath, then nods, following Travie into the living room. Travie sits on the couch, and pats his lap, patiently waiting. Gabe quickly folds himself over onto Travie’s lap (because if he takes any longer he’s going to run) and grips Travie’s pant leg, face red and heart beating erratically. Travie rubs his back comfortingly. “You okay baby boy?”_ _

__

__“Yeah.” Gabe swallows. “I’m okay.” Travie smiles softly._ _

__“Alright Gabey, I’m only gonna give you ten, because I know you had a bad day, and you couldn’t help that could you?” Gabe shakes his head._ _

__“No Travie, wasn’t my fault.”_ _

__“Ssh baby, I know it wasn’t, but you were still rude, and that was bad.”_ _

__Gabe doesn’t reply, just whimpers softly; Travie rubs his back a last time, then without warning, slaps his ass. Gabe yelps, and clutches Travie’s pants tighter. Travie gives him a second, then begins slapping again. He doesn’t slap hard, but it’s enough that by the time he’s finished, Gabe is sniffling and has a death grip on Travie’s ankle, as well as his pants._ _

__As soon as Travie finishes, he grips Gabe’s waist, and pulls him up so he’s sitting in Travie’s lap. Gabe throws his arms around Travie’s neck, and buries his face in Travie’s shoulder. He cries quietly for a few minutes, with Travie running his fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. Once Gabe’s finally settled down, Travie kisses the top of his head, before softly murmuring,_ _

__“You okay baby boy?” Gabe turns his head slightly, and nods, his lip quivering slightly._ _

__“‘m okay.” He licks his lips, then looks nervously up at Travie. “I-” He stops, and sits up, looking down at his lap. Travie looks concerned, and rubs up and down his side softly._ _

__“Yes Gabe? Are you alright?” Gabe nods quickly._ _

__“Yes! Yes I’m fine. Um. I just-” He takes a deep breath, then continues, almost in a whisper, “-thank you, daddy.” He seems to shrink into himself, and Travie sucks in a breath. He didn’t think Gabe would ever-god he can’t believe Gabe’s trusting him with this. He reaches a hand up and cradles Gabe’s cheek, smiling when Gabe leans into it, and gets Gabe to look at him._ _

__“Hey, you’re welcome baby boy, I love you.” He presses a kiss to Gabe’s forehead. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?” Gabe’s flushed -something Travie finds adorable, since Gabe never blushes when Travie kisses him normally- and he looks bashful._ _

__“I know daddy, ‘m sorry I didn’t tell you about-” He stops when he sees Travie’s shaking his head._ _

__“Don’t apologize baby boy, we’ll talk about this when you’re big again, okay?” Gabe bites his lip, then nods, wiping the leftover tears from his eyes._ _

__“‘kay daddy, can-can we take a nap?” Travie makes a confirming sound._ _

__“Yeah we can baby, you go to the bedroom, get your PJ’s on, get your blanket and teddy bear, and I’ll get you a glass of water.”_ _

__Gabe nods, and gets up from Travie’s lap. Travie watches him walk to the bedroom fondly, noticing how he walks a little clumsier when he’s little. He loves Gabe so much, it feels like his heart’s going to burst sometimes; they’ve got a lot of shit to talk about, later when Gabe’s big again._ _

__He thinks they'll be alright though._ _

__Travie gets up, and heads to the kitchen, thinking. He and Gabe are definitely going to get this shit figured out, there's no other option, because this is something Gabe needs, and if Gabe needs it, then Travie'll be damned if he doesn't get it. He's already making a mental checklist of things he needs to get Gabe as he digs through their cupboard (there's got to be a kid friendly cup there somewhere right?), things like some kid toys, they have some from Bronx and Saint, but nothing he thinks Gabe would like, he'll have to get a set of kid plates and shit, and mayb-his thoughts pause when he finds a purple sippie cup._ _

__He _knows_ this isn't something of Bronx or Saint's, he knows every dish they've used while over at their place, and this is not one of them._ _

__Travie smiles, obviously there's some stuff Gabe's gonna have to come clean about. He fills the cup and screws the cap on, then takes it back to the bedroom, his smile growing when he sees Gabe already curled up on the bed, his face lighting up when he sees Travie._ _

__Yeah, they're gonna be alright._ _


End file.
